Transmission 7
Transcript Date/Universe Late night August 19. No indications of an alternate universe. Plot Synopsis This plot synopsis was written by Liam, who is awesome and super helpful! It has been four weeks since Holly’s last transmission, and she has been on the run from the military all during that time. She has been consistently forced to move locations to stay ahead, and she has reached the end of her tether. She posts the transmission at the request of General Willard as a last-ditch effort to get the military to end their pursuit of her. Holly is unable to continue remaining ahead of the military, and so vows, "I won't let you take us alive." Leia Janeway meows, and Holly explains that the cat was asleep in her backpack when she was forced on the run by Oak. Leia delivers Holly a giant bug, which is revealed to be still alive, much to Holly’s horror. Holly kills the bug with a shoe and apologizes to Leia. After that, Holly says that will give Willard exactly what he asked for, before saying that she doesn’t know anything about Oak. She then delivers her statement. Holly begins by stating she is of sound body and mind, and retracts her legal testimony, before delivering what she says is the true recollection of events. She first tells of an incident in April 2016, in which she was a part of an operation while under the influence of alcohol and marijuana. Her impaired state jeopardized the mission and nearly got her teammates killed. Realizing her altered state of mind was responsible for the mission falling into jeopardy, she cut back on her alcohol consumption and stopped smoking marijuana. On December 17, 2016, Holly attended a house party at the Willards’ house. She ate a marijuana brownie given to her by Oak and drank a few glasses of wine to reduce her social anxiety. Holly’s tolerance to such substances was completely gone after eight months of abstinence, however, and she fell asleep and was put to bed by Ashley Willard and Oak. At 3 a.m., she awoke to find General Willard— Holly then goes on an aside, wondering if she has to be sober to continue reading the statement. She then pauses to find a drink. After Holly drinks a few glasses of cheap pinot noir, she asks not to be judged by any of the listeners. She says that for all she knows, both her life and Ivy’s life depends on her ability to read this convincingly. She then continues her statement. Holly says that she woke up at 3 a.m. to find General Willard the only one still awake in the house. The two had what Holly uncertainly calls a completely consensual sexual encounter. Then Willard made Holly food, and they both went to their separate beds. Holly was picked up the next morning by Oak, who realized that Holly had had sex with Willard. Panicked, Holly said that she had been assaulted while too impaired to consent, which prompted Oak to take her to the emergency room, despite her protests. Oak then reportedly pressured Holly into pressing charges, administering benzodiazepines against her will until she agreed to press false charges against Willard. Holly confesses to giving coerced testimony while under the influence of alcohol and Xanax. Holly bitterly apologizes for any stress, shame, or trauma that may have been brought on by her actions. She swears to have disavowed Mica Ellison, a.k.a. Oak, and that she has not heard from Oak since the text messages that she read on air in Transmission 6 in July. She also promises to report to one of her teammates if Oak makes contact again. The broadcast ends with Holly pleading with Willard, asking if he ever cared about her or Ivy. Inventory N/A Donations Reyn's generous $25/episode donation is helping Holly survive on the run. Morse SORRY I PICK IVY YOU ABANDONED US COUNTDOWN INITIATED Category:Episodes